To Each Future
by midtierlegend
Summary: One part continuation of Unova's story, one part comfy lesbian romance. It's four years after Black and White 2. Unova has changed - Hilda is the champion, Bianca is the professor. And they're dating. Read as they navigate their relationship and newfound responsibilities.


"I always found it weird that becoming a Professor isn't a huge thing. Like, when I accepted the title of Champion, they threw this whole ceremony. There was live music, a parade, they custom-tailored an outfit for me, the works. But all that hard work could've vanished in the blink of an eye with just one strong challenger. Meanwhile, Professors do some of the most important work in the region, and fill their positions for decades. And they just kinda… start working one day. Isn't that weird?" My ramblings are interrupted by my girlfriend, Bianca.

"Do you like the glasses?" I look over to see her wearing a pair of big, round glasses. I'm blunt: "They look kind of goofy, to be honest. She makes one of those noises she makes when she's frustrated at me. It's kind of like a mix between a growl and whine. It's cute. I clarify my previous statement: "I didn't say they looked bad! Just… unprofessional." She lets out a sheepish "okay," which is followed by a pause, before increasing her volume and saying "I wanted to look like a cool scientist lady!" ...that's about what I expected. She's always trying to be something. I try to reassure her: "You're already cool! You worked hard for 6 years and it paid off, and now today's your first day as a Professor! You don't need to wear those to be a cool professor because you already are one! So take those silly glasses off!" With a frustrated look on her face, she responded: "Well, what if I like being silly?" Persistent as always. She's always hated giving up like that. Not even my preachiest of rants get through to her when she's acting stubborn like this. I figured it was pointless to argue. "Fine, keep the glasses. They're kind of growing on me anyways. Just get ready, we've only got a few minutes 'til we have to leave."

As Bianca gathers her things, I suddenly get a text from Iris, one of the Elite Four. "challenger is here, you have to get in quick." followed up soon after by: "you are very lucky that colress is stalling her right now." I text back: "ugh, how long do i have? is it her again?" she replies: "yeah, it's rosa. you have 5 minutes, basically." Damn it. I really wanted to accompany my girlfriend to her first day at the lab, but duty calls, I suppose. "Babe?" I yell out. "I'm afraid I can't go with you today. That challenger is back. I left Braviary in our Box, you'll have to get there yourself. Sorry." I hear a response, sounding twinged with disappointment: "It's okay. Good luck out there!" A little sad, but not discouraged, I fly over to the Pokémon League.

Arriving at the League, I take the back door. It's our dirty little secret: it gives challengers the impression that the Champion and Elite Four are constantly in their rooms, waiting to be challenged. I mean, those four do stay in their rooms a lot, but they don't have to. I'm right on time, as Rosa walks in moments after I do. "You again, huh? This is your, what, 30th time challenging me?" She doesn't look amused. "This time it's different! I will be Champion again." That's important to note - this girl was Unova's Champion for a bit while I was off looking for a friend. That didn't really go anywhere, so I came back and decided to settle down as Champion again. And this entire time, she's been a massive thorn in my side. "Let's get this over with fast. I'm not in the best mood."

"It's not fair! Your Pokémon are impossible to knock out! Do you even care about having fun?" Yep, another tantrum. I expected as much. This has happened almost every time she's challenged me. "Just like how everyone has a different strategy for winning, everyone has a different way of enjoying Pokémon battles. You need to work harder and look at what you're doing wrong in battle, and how you're raising your Pokémon." My words usually never help, but I always try. "I don't know how! I've tried everything. I've taken your advice, I really have, but I don't know how to apply it." That was unexpected. She sounds desperate, so in the moment, I say something that I might come to regret: "Come train with me. I'll make you into Champion material."

I return home to dinner on the table. Bianca and I get to talking. "So you're just training this girl now? For free? Hilda…" She sounds a little disappointed in me, which is fair, honestly. I already spend too much time away from home, and now I'll be doing that even more to train someone who could very well usurp me and threaten our livelihood. "I'm sorry babe, she just sounded so desperate. I can't ignore someone who needs my help. But I won't lose to her, I promise. I'll keep on training." She giggles and looks at me. "What?" I say. "That's just such a you thing to say. I can't stay mad at you for sticking to your ideals. Just promise you'll make time for me." God, I love her so much. "I promise. It would take the earth splitting in two to keep us apart." She looks like she's on the verge of tears and barely manages to squeak out "that's… gay." The corny stuff always gets her. We finish up our meal, watch a movie, and head to bed. We shut off the lights and snuggle up tightly next to each other, sleeping soundly into the night.


End file.
